Accidental Marriage
by Kitamiyu
Summary: "Let's get married." "Seriously, you can't be serious!" "Maybe I am." "And I think we should do it tonight before we both lose ourselves." "Why me?" "Why not you?" GrayLu with other possible pairing.


**Why hello there! Miyuki reporting~! This is my first fanfict so please forgive me for my awful grammar and bad English. I've originally written this as a OS but if I get enough positive feedback, I'll continue it. Since this site is called FANFICTION . net I don't think I need to put a disclaimer. Enjoy~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Let's get married."

Despite being one of those quiet type of drunks, Lucy Heartphillia couldn't help but laugh at the outrageous proposal. Seated beside her at the bar was Gray Fullbuster, a man who had long considered her beneath him.

"Seriously, you can't be serious," she replied as she finished off her drink. Gray shrugged and sighed. "Maybe I am," he said uncertainly. "And I think we should do it tonight before we both lose ourselves."

Lucy set her empty glass down on the bar and eyed him suspiciously. "Why me?" she wondered. Waving at the bartender, Gray ordered two more drinks for them. "Why not you?" he replied. Lucy sat up straight and looked down at her refilled glass. "Because you hate me," she pointed out. Gray shrugged casually. "You only talk to me when you're drinking. We work in the same agency yet you never even look at me."

"Funny, I always thought you were the one avoiding me," he replied. "Well, I think you're drunk and have no idea what you're saying," she decided, tracing the rim of her glass with her fingers. Gray leaned on the bar and glared at her. "Yeah, how are you not even more pissed at me right now?" he wondered. "We've gone drink for drink. The room is spinning. You still sound like your normal self."

"That's why I told you that you should eat before going to the bar," she warned.

"You never listen though, do you?" Gray seemed proud as he shook his head to let her know that, in fact, he had not taken her advice. "That's boring." He told her. "Plus, it slows this whole thing down."

It had become something of a Friday night routine for the pair who refused to look each other in the eye. They had been best friends close enough for people to mistake them as a couple. Until the second year of junior high where they were enemies for the rest of schooling, and even during University. When he had been hired as a travel agent at the same agency, Lucy had been sure she was in for more of the same treatment. Instead, he paid her no mind while in the agency. Then, upon completion of his first week of work, one of their colleague, Cana, suggested grabbing a fews drinks to celebrate. For the first time since they'd met, the pair talked. The next week, a note had been left on her desk, asking her to meet him at the bar at nine. She had gone weekly, and found that she enjoyed talking to the boy she'd once labeled as a selfish egotistical stripper.

"So, you're saying you don't like talking to me anymore?" Lucy wondered, slowly sipping her drink. Gray shook his head. "Why won't you marry me?" he asked. "Because you're too drunk to mean it, and I'm not drunk enough to say yes to such a thing," she replied. "Are you against marriage, or just me?" he wondered. Sighing, she turned to face him. "I'm twenty-one," she stated. "That's far too young to get married. Besides, I always sort of thought it would be Natsu... But..." Gray sat up. "But what?" he asked. "Him and 'Sa-" Lucy shrugged and ordered them a round of shots. "Forget it," she replied. Gray handed her one small glass and took the other for himself. They held them up and clinked glasses before downing the bitter alcohol. "Are you going to be a bad influence on me?" Lucy asked. Gray grinned and ordered a few more shots. "Probably," he replied with a cheeky smirk. "But you'll have fun. Your liver will eventually hate you though." "There's most likely a medicine for that," Lucy smiled. Gray merely chuckled and the pair continued drinking.

It was sometime later that they finally stumbled out of the bar, Lucy's heels in her hand and her coat in her arms. Leaving was the last thing she remembered, and the morning after was painful. The room was dark, the bed uncomfortable, and there was something heavy draped across her waist. Never before had she drunk so much during their nights out, and she now understood why. The nausea and headache she could handle. Cana took her drinking all the time, she's gotten used. It was the forgotten bits of the night before that bothered her. And worse, she had no idea where she was or who lay beside her. Dread and fear did nothing to calm her rolling stomach, but Lucy had to know what had happened.

Slowly, her heart started pounding, she rolled over to face the mystery being snoring softly beside her. Her eyes had adjusted just enough to make out a dark hair. "Oh, god, please be Gray," she said to herself. Though they were hardly friends anymore, he was a step up from a random stranger. She shook his shoulders, hoping it would rouse him. She whispered his name, becoming louder and louder, and still Gray did not wake.

Finally fed up with being the only conscious party, she slapped him. "Ouch, what the hell?" he asked, before groaning and burying his head beneath a pillow. "Get up, Fullbuster," she insisted. "Now. We did or didn't do something last night, I don't know. And I want answers. And painkillers. And pancakes. And strawberry milk." Gray sat up as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "Where are my pants?" he wondered. Lucy held the blankets tightly over her bare chest. "What an excellent question," she muttered. "Did we...do you think we...we didn't-" "Sex?" Gray finished for her. Lucy blushed furiously and nodded. "Given our current state of being nude, I'd say we did." Lucy felt her stomach roll, and dashed to the bathroom immediately.

On the other hand Gray winced, as he gathered his clothes when he finished his task, he picked up Lucy's clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Lucy, I have your clothes," he told her, knocking again as the water began to run. Lucy slammed open the bathroom door and glared at him. "It's Ms. Heartphillia to you," she stated, grabbing her clothes from his hands and closing the door with a big slam once again, Gray just sighed and took to straightening up the room.

Lucy still had the bed sheet with her, he thought so he searched for his clothes and when he found them, he quickly put his pants on. It was then that he finally spotted it.

A signed marriage document with her signature, his signature, and a legal stamp.

For a moment he snickered but shivered at the thought of what Lucy will do to him once she found out.

"Actually, I think its Mrs. Fullbuster," he called out.

* * *

**How is it? I'd appreciate reviews but I won't force you to~ Flames are welcome too. I'm immune to rude behavior and flames can also help with my writing. (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) **

**Miyuki **


End file.
